1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of obtaining fresh water from seawater and a device employed therein aboard a ship at sea etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Distilled water obtained from seawater by distillation has been conventionally used for drinking water aboard a ship.
The conventional method of obtaining fresh water from seawater, however, requires an excessive heat energy for distilling seawater and is difficult in treating concentrated seawater. Moreover there is an apprehension that drainpipes are liable to be clogged by salt to make the whole device unusable and obtained fresh water is inferior in nutritive qualities.
The present invention has been made in respect of such problems to provide a method of safely obtaining highly nutritious fresh water from seawater at low cost employing a simple device for separating oxygen from molecules which constitute the seawater by applying a signal of low-frequency thereto so as to remove by precipitation the seawater molecules that are increased in salinity and specific weight being deprived of the oxygen therefrom.